


Vulnerable

by KamiQueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: s02e07, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane is vulnerable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen
Summary: "I said stop Alexander!"Or Alec's not the only one who feels vulnerable.





	

“I said stop Alexander!”

Those words coming off of the warlock’s soft, kiss reddened lips stopped the shadowhunter in his track. 

He looked at the older man, only now noticing his tearful eyes, the glamour flickering on and off, his mounth pulled into a tight line while his right hand carressed Alec’s shoulder while also pushing him backwards.

“Magnus?”

Alec’s voice was soft and full of confusion as he said the other’s name, his brown eyes wide, scared and searching for answers.

“I. What- … What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Am I a bad kisser? I know that I’m-”

Alec started nervously, -looking increasingly frustrated as the time passed and the more he said, only to be stopped by Magnus.

“No! No Alec stop please. Your kisses are amazing and full of passion, I love them darling believe me.”

Magnus tried looking into Alec’s eyes, trying to ease the shadowhunter’s worry and frustration.

“Then what is it?”

Alec asked, his eyes hard, eyebrows drawn together in a questioning frown, his voice hoarse.

“I just think we should slow down. I feel like we’re going too fast.”

Alec looked at Magnus like he spoke in a different language. He already told Magnus he wanted to do it, they didn’t have all the time in the world like all those cheesy romcoms Izzy liked to watch said.  
So what was the warlock’s problem? Did he already forget what Alec just told him? Or was the shadowhunter not clear enough with his request at going further? Or was Magnus just not convinced? Still thought the younger was just an innocent young boy?

Alec decided that he was going to prove himself.

“Magnus I told you that I want it. You don’t have to worry about me, but I’m not as innocent as you think I am. Here, let me show you.”

Alec said grabbing onto Magnus’ waist with one of his hand while he lifted the other to the older’s face and leaned in to kiss him.  
But he was stopped by Magnus talking.

“And if it’s about me?”

It was no louder than a dense whisper, so small and broken, with Magnus’ body language - his tightly closed eyes and clenched fist between their chests, screaming at Alec to let go.

“Wha-what do you mean? I don’t get it.”

Alec said, backing away and letting go of Magnus, looking at him with something akin to fear in his eyes, slowly finally understanding that for once in their “relationship”, this was not about him. Alec Lightwood. Or his demons and insecurities.  
But about Magnus. The man who always put others ahead of his own wants and feelings.  
Who always put up a brave and confident front for him.

“What I’m trying to say Alexander, is that you’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.”

But now.  
All those walls. They were crumpling down.  
And the shadowhunter didn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr.http://kamiqueen.tumblr.com/post/157076894220/vulnerable-cp-1


End file.
